Abomination
Abomination is the fourth episode of Season 2 and the sixteenth episode of Teen Wolf. Synopsis The new shapeshifter strikes, and Scott recruits a reluctant Allison to acquire a rare book in Gerard's collection. Plot Deaton, the vet, explains to Scott that whatever killed the guy on his table wasn't a werewolf. There is a slit in the nape of the neck that was filled with a paralytic toxin, and then huge claws gorged out the chest. That same night, while Stiles is waiting for his car at the mechanic's, he sees this "abomination." A dab of paralytic is left on the handle, freezing Stiles's hands, preventing him from dialing 911 when he sees the lizard monster paralyze the mechanic, then kill him by dropping the car rack on him. Stiles tells Scott about the reptilian creature. He felt like the creature recognized him. Stiles figures that if anyone would know what that thing is, it would be the Argents. Jackson has Danny examine the video he made on the night of the full moon. Careful examination reveals that about two hours of video had been removed, and the rest of it was looped. Also, Lydia is still having some severe emotional issues, so her mom sends her to a shrink. He is certain they have a bestiary - a chronicle of all sorts of mythic beasts - and Allison and Scott set about finding it. Allison has seen a small leather bound journal that her grandfather carries with him - that's probably it. She checks his coat; Stiles checks Gerard's office. No dice. After the lacrosse game, Gerard invites Scott over for a very, very tense dinner. He plays the kindly old man well. The pack excuse themselves early to "study" and snoop through Gerard's room. Using his super wolf hearing, Scott cracks open Gerard's safe and finds the journal. Turns out it is a cookbook. Allison then realizes that grandpa keeps a thumb drive on his keychain. The kids retrieve it and sure enough, the bestiary is there. It is not in English but it is there. Derek is training his betas (Isaac, Erica and Boyd) and is disappointed in their progress. He sends Erica to seduce Stiles and lure him to the school's indoor pool, where Derek grills him on what this creature looked like. Stiles submits to Derek's interrogation, but it turns out he doesn't need to; the abomination is in the gym and pounces. I'm not sure what happens to Erica, but Derek thinks he can take the lizard creature. It paralyzes him and Derek falls into the pool. Stiles had been about to call for help, but dropped his phone and opted to save Derek instead. The abomination is still pacing, but it turns out he can't go into the pool. Stiles assumes it can't swim. When Scott returns to school to find Gerard's thumb drive, he hears the trouble at the pool, and rushes in to save Stiles and Derek. Wolf Scott attacks the lizard creature. It could defeat him easily, but Scott uses a broken shard of mirror to defend himself. The lizard catches sight of itself and runs off. As the group regroup, Scott and Stiles look over the bestiary to identify the creature, but it is in a language they don't understand, much to their frustration. Derek, however, having recovered from the paralysis, identifies it as a Kanima. An annoyed Stiles asks if Derek knew the whole time, though the Derek explains that he only figured it out when he saw it reacted to its own reflection. Derek admits not to know much about it, only that it's a shapeshifter like werewolves, but also something not right. Stiles then finishes Derek's sentence, stating it is an abomination, which Derek agrees with. Scott insists that they work together with Derek, and maybe even alert the Argents. Derek, due to his grudge against them, refuses. Scott is frustrated with this, and states that the problem is that nobody trusts anyone. McCall points out that while they're standing around, arguing, there is a monster running around that is faster, stronger, and more dangerous than they are, and they don't know how to deal with it. Derek declares that once he finds the Kanima, he will kill it. Scott then goes to pick up his mom from work, and he is confronted by Gerard, who knifes him in the gut, all to keep him quiet and listening. Gerard knows he is a werewolf and warns Scott that he will need a favor from him, and if Scott doesn't comply, Gerard will kill his mom. Cast Main Cast *Tyler Posey as Scott McCall *Crystal Reed as Allison Argent *Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski *Tyler Hoechlin as Derek Hale *Holland Roden as Lydia Martin *Colton Haynes as Jackson Whittemore Supporting Cast *JR Bourne as Chris Argent *Linden Ashby as Sheriff Stilinski *Orny Adams as Coach Bobby Finstock *Seth Gilliam as Dr. Alan Deaton *Michael Hogan as Gerard Argent *Bianca Lawson as Marin Morrell *Melissa Ponzio as Melissa McCall *Eaddy Mays as Victoria Argent *Akeem Smith as Bennett *Daniel Sharman as Isaac Lahey *Stephen Lunsford as Matt Daehler *Gage Golightly as Erica Reyes *Sinqua Walls as Vernon Boyd *Susan Walters as Natalie Martin *Michael Fjordbak as Young Peter Hale *Brandon Stoughton as Tucker Cornish Guest Cast *Hunter Clowdus as Lacrosse Player (uncredited) *Marvin Duerkholz as Cody (uncredited) *David Elson as Kanima (uncredited) *William Gerber as Lacrosse Player (uncredited) *Stephen M. Phillips as Lacrosse Fan (uncredited) Continuity Trivia *The title refers to the Kanima, which Derek Hale described as being an "abomination" due to being a mutated version of a Werewolf. It also refers to the extra-large lacrosse player on BHHS's opposing team, Eddie Abrahamowitz, who is known as "The Abomination" and which gave Stiles the idea to refer to the Kanima as such. *Melissa mentions that Scott used to play tennis before he joined the lacrosse team. Body Count *Tucker Cornish - smashed to death by hydraulic lift; killed by the Kanima (Jackson Whittemore controlled by Matt Daehler) Locations *Beacon Hills Animal Clinic **Exam Room *Armor Tire and Service Center *Argent House **Driveway **Dining Room **Kitchen **Gerard's Room *Beacon Hills Preserve **Look-Out Point *Railway Depot *Martin House **Lydia's Bedroom *Beacon Hills High School **Ms. Morrell's Office **Locker Room **Lacrosse Field **Swimming Pool **Parking Lot *Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital **Parking Lot Soundtrack *"Evilution" by Datsik & Infected Mushroom **Erica and Isaac practice sparring with Derek at the railway depot and are promptly defeated *"Sweet Chariot" by Jordan Klassen **Lydia talks to a cute new boy in the waiting room outside Ms. Morrell's office *"A Thousand Parasailors" by Jordan Klassen **Stiles delivers Allison's message to Scott in the hallway at school *"A Beautiful Mystery" by Katie Costello **Stiles runs frantically back and forth between Scott and Allison to deliver their messages *"There and Back" by Wolfgang Gartner **The Beacon Hills High School lacrosse game begins *"Chit Chat" by Hannah Georgas **Stiles and Lydia talk in the parking lot when Stiles finds her crying in her car *"There Will Be Blood" by Barbouze **Needing an extra lacrosse player to replace one who was hurt, Coach asks Boyd to play *"Move" by Gold Fields **Boyd looks triumphant as he plays lacrosse and beats the player known as "The Abomination" *"Bass Go" by The Filthy Pillows **Scott has an awkward family dinner with the Argents Gallery |-|Images= |-|Videos= Category:Teen Wolf Episodes Category:Season 2